


In The Gym

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In The Gym

Natasha has acrush on the guy who comes to the gym that is owned by her brother. He is sexy and smart and the tension is high.


End file.
